ninzardfandomcom-20200215-history
Guamplayz671
Guamplayz671 Guamplayz671 is an "Elite" member of the NUA and is the fastest Ninzard to have been promoted to an Elite. Recruited Guamplayz671 joined Zapreverser's Discord server (Ninzard Squad) in November 7, 2017. He is currently a former Co-Owner of the Discord server (But this is subject to change in the near future). Zapreverser had recruited Guamplayz through Minecraft on the server "Hypixel". Zapreverser had shouted out in text to join his Discord server on one of Hypixel's most popular games: "Bedwars". "Hello, guys! It's me Guamplayz671, I have joined the Ninzard community through Zapreverser's Discord server on November 7, 2017. I'm a former Co-Owner for the NUA. Zapreverser is the one who invited me to the Ninzard community. It all started that since we first met in a Hypixel bedwars match, he was advertising Ninzard Squad on Hypixel so yeah I joined! I started becoming a douchebag staff the last week of November so yeah the ranks I started with as a staff, I became Emperor, Moderator, Administrator Plus, Ninzard Police, Operator, Doctor/Ambassador, Cheif Master, Co-Owner, Senior Co-Owner and now I'm no longer a Co-Owner no more." - Guamplayz671: 2018, February About me, I live in the United States! I have never gone to Canada or South Korea like those other guys. I enjoyed my visit to Tokyo, Japan back in 2015 when I was 11 years old. Right now I'm 13 so my birthday is in July. I'm in a bowling league and it's been 4 years I was in a bowling league since 2014. I guess I'm one of those elites who lives in the United States other than some of those people that idk who are listed. Since I'm homeschooled for now in 8th Grade, I feel like I don't have any real friends from school anymore. I do have friends from bowling. I started playing Minecraft on the computer in July 2017. My friend in bowling invited me to play Minecraft a few days before my birthday so yeah I just got Minecraft on my 13th birthday. I named myself Guamplayz671 because I'm from an island Guam which is a US territory and the number 671 is an area code for Guam. I named myself that because yeah my real life friend from bowling was using his friends' account and the name was Ryanplayz518. My real life friend isn't Ryan, btw I don't want to tell you guys his real name. So many people on Minecraft call him Ryan because of the name lmao. Yeah, guys, I'm about to make a YouTube channel and subscribe to your Official Guamplayz! I have another Minecraft account which is GuamplayzYT. I won that account from a giveaway. Yeah, guys, I'm about to make a YouTube channel and start making videos in the future. I'm probably gonna start making videos around July 2018. I need to set up my channel to make it cooler. Contributions Guamplayz671 played a huge role towards the expansion of the Ninzard community mostly through Zapreverser's Discord server. He is known to have recruited 10 other Ninzards who also made big contributions (ayypizza, Java_Da_Islander, PhantomPolarWolf, Riskii, Sloomals). Guamplayz671 is the core root of the growth of the NUA Discord community and sharpened the gameplay of Minecraft to all NUA members. Guamplayz also contributed to Zapreverser's Minecraft server NinzardMC.